1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a power conversion apparatus is known which includes a transformer having a primary coil and a secondary coil, a primary-side full bridge circuit where a bridge part includes the primary coil of the transformer, and a secondary-side full bridge circuit where a bridge part includes the secondary coil of the transformer (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-193713). Each of the primary-side full bridge circuit and the secondary-side full bridge circuit has a pair of arm circuits each of which has respective arms at a high side and a low side. In the power conversion apparatus, the phase difference between switching of the primary-side full bridge circuit and switching of the secondary-side full bridge circuit is controlled in such a manner that power is transmitted between the primary-side full bridge circuit and the secondary-side full bridge circuit.